b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/What Do You Want To Do
Hangul= 오늘은 그대와 만나기로 한 날 일찍 일어나 너에게 전활 걸죠 잠은 잘 잤어 밥은 먹었어 너무 설레는 오늘 yeah 널 위해 사둔 선물을 손에 들고 니가 있는 그곳으로 난 향하죠 오늘 뭐 할까 넌 뭘 좋아할까 행복한 고민에 빠지죠 I can love you everyday 오늘 뭐 할래요 함께 영화 볼래요 나만 따라와요 woo hoo I can love you everyday 오늘 뭐 할래요 둘이서 단 둘이서만 woo hoo 오늘따라 자꾸 신경 쓰게 돼 걸음걸이 손짓, 너를 보는 눈빛 오늘을 위해 사둔 jacket 아 몰라 부끄러운 볼과 널 보러 가는 내 마음은 자꾸 불나 어떤 말을 해야 할까 우리 같이 오늘 뭐 할까 눈만 마주쳐도 기분이 좋아져 미치도록 니가 더 좋아져 그냥 이대로 시간이 멈추길 너 모르게 나 빌어 볼래 I can love you everyday 오늘 뭐 할래요 함께 영화 볼래요 나만 따라와요 woo hoo I can love you everyday 오늘 뭐 할래요 둘이서 단 둘이서만 woo hoo I know about you girl 오늘도 이렇게 시간이 가죠 You know about me girl 그대와 함께라서 행복할 수밖에 없죠 I know about you girl You know about me boy 행복한 기억은 추억으로 남죠 I know about you girl You know about me boy 너와 평생 함께 하고 싶어 이제부터 시작할래 너와 나로 아침에 부은 너의 눈도 난 매일매일 보고 싶고 자꾸 배실배실 웃게 돼 또 칙칙하고 답답한 내게 영혼을 불어넣어 준 넌 마치 프리지아 꽃 uh 어제보다 오늘보다 내일 더 잘할게 딴 데 보거나 그러지 마 꼭 uh I can love you everyday 오늘 뭐 할래요 함께 영화 볼래요 나만 따라와요 woo hoo I can love you everyday 오늘 뭐 할래요 둘이서 단 둘이서만 woo hoo I can love you everyday 오늘 뭐 할래요 함께 영화 볼래요 나만 따라와요 woo hoo I can love you everyday 오늘 뭐 할래요 둘이서 단 둘이서만 woo hoo |-| Romanization= Oneureun geudaewa mannagiro han nal Iljjik ireona neoege jeonhwal geoljyo Jameun jal jasseo babeun meogeosseo Neomu seolleneun oneul yeah Neol wihae sadun seonmureul sone deulgo Niga inneun geugoseuro nan hyanghajyo Oneul mwo halkka neon mwol johahalkka Haengbokhan gomine ppajijyo I can love you everyday oneul mwo hallaeyo Hamkke yeonghwa bollaeyo naman ttarawayo woo hoo I can love you everyday oneul mwo hallaeyo Duriseo dan duriseoman woo hoo Oneulttara jakku singyeong sseuge dwae Georeumgeori sonjit, Neoreul boneun nunbit Oneureul wihae sadun jacket A molla bukkeureoun bolgwa Neol boreo ganeun nae maeumeun jakku bulla Eotteon mareul haeya halkka Uri gachi oneul mwo halkka Nunman majuchyeodo gibuni johajyeo Michidorok niga deo johajyeo Geunyang idaero sigani meomchugil Neo moreuge na bireo bollae I can love you everyday oneul mwo hallaeyo Hamkke yeonghwa bollaeyo naman ttarawayo woo hoo I can love you everyday oneul mwo hallaeyo Duriseo dan duriseoman woo hoo I know about you girl Oneuldo ireoke sigani gajyo You know about me girl Geudaewa hamkkeraseo haengbokhal subakke eobtjyo I know about you girl You know about me boy Haengbokhan gieogeun chueogeuro namjyo I know about you girl You know about me boy Neowa pyeongsaeng hamkke hago sipeo Ijebuteo sijakhallae neowa naro Achime bueun neoui nundo Nan maeilmaeil bogo sipgo Jakku baesilbaesil utge dwae tto Chikchikhago dapdaphan naege Yeonghoneul bureoneoheo jun neon machi peurijia kkot uh Eojeboda oneulboda naeil deo jalhalge Ttan de bogeona geureoji ma kkok uh I can love you everyday oneul mwo hallaeyo Hamkke yeonghwa bollaeyo naman ttarawayo woo hoo I can love you everyday oneul mwo hallaeyo Duriseo dan duriseoman woo hoo I can love you everyday oneul mwo hallaeyo Hamkke yeonghwa bollaeyo naman ttarawayo woo hoo I can love you everyday oneul mwo hallaeyo Duriseo dan duriseoman woo hoo |-| English= Today’s the day that I’m going to meet with you I wake up early and call you Did you sleep well, did you eat Today which I’m so nervous for yeah I hold the present that I bought for you in my hands and walk towards where you are What should we do today, what would you like to do I’m stuck in happy thoughts I can love you everyday What do you want to do today Do you want to see a movie together, just follow me woo hoo I can love you everyday What do you want to do today The two of us, just the two of us woo hoo Today, I keep noticing everything Our walking distance, hand motions, the way I look at you The jacket I bought for today Ah, I don’t know. With my embarrassed cheeks, my heart that’s going to see you, keeps heating up What should I say What should we do together today I can love you everyday What do you want to do today Do you want to see a movie together, just follow me woo hoo I can love you everyday What do you want to do today The two of us, just the two of us woo hoo I know about you girl Time goes by like this today as well You know about me girl I can’t help but be happy because I’m together with you I know about you girl You know about me boy Our happy memories stay as memories I know about you girl You know about me boy I want to be together with you forever I want to start it now, you and I Even your puffed up eyes in the morning I want to see it each and every day I keep smiling widely again You, who blew a soul into the dark and frustrated me Just like a Freesia flower, uh I’ll do better tomorrow than I did yesterday and today Make sure to not look somewhere else I can love you everyday What do you want to do today Do you want to see a movie together, just follow me woo hoo I can love you everyday What do you want to do today The two of us, just the two of us woo hoo I can love you everyday What do you want to do today Do you want to see a movie together, just follow me woo hoo I can love you everyday What do you want to do today The two of us, just the two of us woo hoo |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul and English Translations via b1a4trans @ Tumblr *Romanization via kpoplyrics.net Category:Lyrics